uwofmelectivesfandomcom-20200215-history
LHSC Obs/Gyne
Academic Aspects Preceptors Dr Joanne Kirby is FM resident coordinator but you work with all other attendings in the clinic and birthing centre Teaching to Service ratio 1:1 in the clinics but don't expect teaching because clinics are really busy. You ask questions , you get answers , no teaching. There are one or two clerks who see the patients too. In the birthing centre, OB residents are very helpful. Nurses can help too if you are lucky to work with the nice ones. Other Learners Location Practice Population Mixed population. Patients referred from Family physicians who do not practice OB or with no family physicians. Community Accommodations There is a FM resident on call room to stay overnight on 2nd floor close to birthing centre Week in the Life of... What does a typical work week look like on this rotation? You start at 0700 for handover rounds in resident lounge. Later everyone goes for rounds on patients at 7th floor. There are 2 FM residents and they decide how to split and who will go to clinic at a particular day and who will stay at BC. Your typical day officially ends at 1700 if at birthing centre or at 1600 if at clinics. Clinics are from 0900 to 1200 and 1300 to 1600 officially. Hours may be late or early depending on patient load. You have a choice to work with whichever attending you want to in the clinics. Birthing centre has 7 rooms and 4 beds in triage. There is an OB resident in charge for the day.One FM resident and 2 clerks split the patients on the board. Wednesday rounds are at 0600, floor rounds 0630 and later teaching till 1200. Fridays women's clinic run by FPs from 0800 to 1200 Call requirements Ob-Gyn residents have a preorganoized schedule. FM residents can choose their own on-call days. There are 2 weekends and 2 weekdays on call in 4-week block. You can write your name on the schedule anywhere you want. Its better if you work with PGY4 or PGY5 as they are happy to allow you to deliver patients. Other Things to add FM residents divide or share patients with Clerks,either in the clinic or in the birthing centre. Your level of responsibility is also the same. FM residents can take histories, do physicals but do not do pelvic unless accompanied by attending, OB resident or nurse. Patients of family physicians admitted with labor are seen by their own FM residents. So if you are really keen on learning to do pelvic exams, deliveries or pap smears etc, ask your attending and they will allow you. Prescription orders are only written by attending in the clinics and OB residents in postpartum floor or Birthing centre. If you have interest in OB, LHSC is not the place where you should be. The hospital is full of learners which makes the competition huge (Residents have to compete with students). I felt that students where in a better position than off-service reisdents. They have their own schedule/teaching. However, residents have to make their way through the day. Certain days, you go a clinic of interest to you, and you can be turned away just because your name is not on the up to 3 learners list. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿